Punk Rock Hogwarts
by ralphsgirl
Summary: Sara's world has been turned upside down. Her dad is the most evil man in the wizarding world and she's stuck between 2 of Hogwarts sexiest alpha boys- Harry and Draco. What happens to a normal girl once she's thrown into a magical life?
1. I'M A WIZARD!

"FREAK!" Someone shouted as I walked down the school hallway.

I flipped off the person and kept walking. I went into Mr. Cleric's 7th period math class and snatched a seat in the back. Nobody likes to sit in the front of the classoom. If you do, you end up getting drenched in spit, if you know what I mean.

As the rest of the class filled in I sat in my seat waiting. Mr. Cleric bolted into the room. He started to teach...obviously.

"Well, people, if you divide the square root then you BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!" Mr. Cleric droned on spitting with each word. Then all of a sudden the intercom beeped. "Yes." Mr. Cleric stated.

"Could you please send Sara Steele to the main office. Her mom is here to pick her up." The secretary commanded.

"Sara, go." Mr. Cleric said happily. He didn't like me very much.

I grabbed my bag and left the classroom. I headed towards the office place.

I saw my mom motioning me to follow her to the car. As I got into the passenger seat of the brand new toyota van.

"Mom?" I asked. "Why are you so quiet?"

"I'll tell you when you get back to the house, hon." She answered.

I nodded as we sat the rest of the way not speaking, my curiosity about to explode.

* * *

"Sara, you're a witch." My mom said seriously.

"Yeah...sure, hahaha, good joke." I said.

"SARA MIKA STEELE! I am not joking!" My mom said in a deadly voice. I know my mom blows up easily. She pulled out a brown stick and pointed it at me, and yelled, "Wingardium leviosa!"

I suddenly started floating. I freaked out and yelled. "FINE... I believe you. Just put me down!"

"How come you never told me this before?" I shouted angerly.

"I couldn't tell you before because of your father! He isn't really dead. When you were very little you and I moved from our house in London to Montana in the states. Your father wants you to be the heir to his 'powers'. Your father is Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort. You are going ot move to London, so you can attend Hogwarts which is a magic school. You'll be safer there. Your dad has killed many people." My mother finished breathlessly.

I was speechless. I walked upstairs and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed.

"Oh, mom." I said as I walked into the kitchen. "I had the weirdest dream last night. I found out I had magi-"

"Sara." My mom said. "That wasn't a dream."

"Dang it!" I muttered quietly under my breathe.

"Oh, Sara. By the way, you have to go to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff." My mom said.

"Ok."

"Do you want me to come with you?" My mom asked. "I went to Gringotts (the bank) and got you some money."

"I'll go by myself." I said loudly. My mom handed me some money and a list of stuff I would need.

"Ok. You are going to floo there." My mom said, but continued when she saw the look on my face. "Flooing is easy, dear. Just step in the fireplace, throw down the powder and say 'Diagon Alley'. Also, watch out for strangers." She said seriously.

"Ok, mom." I said. I stepped into the fireplace and grabbed some powder and said 'Diagon Alley' fastly. I felt some strange force pull me in.

I landed flat on my butt in the middle of the street. Everywhere I looked there were people dressed in cloaks and different stores that sold magical items.

"So, this must be Diagon Alley." I said to myself.


	2. A wand? you gotta be kidding me

As I looked around where I had landed I counted my money to see how much I had. After counting the money, it turns out my mom had given me over $500!

Dang! My mom and I must be loaded! What should I get first?

I looked down at my list my mom made:

_**Hogwarts School List**_

_**- wand**_

_**- cloaks/uniforms**_

_**- books (blah blah blah)**_

_**- pet (cat, owl, rat, etc.)**_

_**- broom**_

_**- anything else you need**_

What the fuck? A wand? Man this seems like one of those faerie tales or something.

I walked up to this shop called 'Madame C's Outfitters'. I went in the shop and got my cloaks and school uniform. I had gotten everything I needed except a pet. I had already been to the wand shop and had gotten a 9 inch willow wood with a blood of an elf in it.

I walked into 'The Owlry' to get a pet. I looked around not finding much I liked until I came across one single cage. Inside was a messenger hawk, but it wasn't just like any ordinary hawk. It had the ability to change into different animals whenever you wanted. I paid for the hawk and started to leave. I guess I'll name you midnight.

As I left the pet shop somebody ran into me and I fell flat on my butt.

"Watch where you're going, you-" the boy started to say.

"You're the one that ran into me you asshole!" I snapped back.

I looked up to see that the boy was checking me out. He had platinum blonde hair that feel slightly in front of his eyes and icy blue eyes. His lips curled into an annoying smirk. He was taller than me. Let's just say he was a mega-hottie. If he didn't have that retarded smirk.

"Well, well." He said. "You must be new around here. My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco held out his hand for me to shake.

MAN! What were they smoking when they named him? DRACO? HAHAHAAHHA!

"Sara Steele." I said while shaking his hand. "I just found out I'm a witch.

He grabbed his hand back disgusted. "Wait, you're a 'pureblood' right?" Draco said nervously.

"What the hell does that mean?" I demanded.

"Are both your parent's wizards?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered and started to walk away. He ran after me.

"Well, are you going to Hogwarts?" He asked. I nodded. He started to say something else when he was cut off by a pug-faced girl yelling 'Drakie, come here baby!'. Draco looked pained as he looked at the girl.

"Well, I gotta go." Draco said. "See ya at Hogwarts. Hope you get into Slytherin."

I watched as he walked away. Man that guy was hott! I threw down the floo thinking Draco-filled thoughts.


	3. Attack of the old people

It was the day of Hogwarts and I was so dang tired. Yesterday after I had gotten back from Diagon Alley, my mom had made me study spells and everything until I had learned the stuff all the other 6 yrs had learned in the past. I was up til 3 AM learning all that freakin stuff!

I went to my dresser and put on an outfit. After that I put on my usual make-up. I looked myself over in the mirror. My black layered hair was left down so you could see all the layers. I wore a pleated mini skirt, fishnet stockings, a black/red striped tie, and a fitted Green Day tee. I had put on black eyeliner and eyeshadow with some lipgloss. After I was satisfied with my look, I walked downstairs and had my breakfast.

"Sara! It's time to leave!" My mom shouted from upstairs.

I grabbed my bags and my bird cage and hopped into the car seat.

* * *

"Can you make it onto the train by yourself?" My mom asked as she pulled up by the curb. I nodded and jumped out of the car. I checked my ticket to make sure I had it.

Wait a minute! Where the fuck is Platform 9 and 3/4? Dang it! I looked around to see if my mom hadn't left yet but she had. .Fuck! I walked up to this old guy to ask him if he knew where the platform was.

"Hey dude, do you know where Platform 9 and 3/4 is?" I asked.

"There ain't no such thing." The old guy yelled. "Back in my day-"

"Umm...I don't really care." I interrupted. As I started to walk away, the old man came after me, his cane wavering.

"COME BACK!" he shouted. "I'm a very lonely man!" I ran as fast as I could towards platform 9 and 10. I was almost there when I ran straight into something...or should I say someone? Either way my head hurt like crap.

"Shit!" I muttered to myself as my head throbbed. I heard someone moaning underneath me.

"Oh...sorry, my bad." I said as I helped him up. "This old pervie man was stalking me."

"Ok." he said confused. "My name's Harry. Harry Potter."

"Cool. My name is Sara Ridd- I mean Sara Steele." I stated. Harry looked at me confused again.

"Wait...don't you know who I am?" he asked.

"Umm...Harry Potter." I said. Now I was confused. "Ohh!" I cried out. "You're the guy my fath- I mean Lord Voldemort is trying to kill. I kinda forgot."

I looked up at Harry. Let's just say, well, he was as hot as that Draco guy was. Harry had brown messy hair with sparkling emerald eyes. Dang! He's FINE!

"Oh." Harry said relieved I wasn't making a big deal out of it.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" I asked. "And don't look at me like I have 3 heads like that one guy!"

"Yeah!" he said. "What year are you in?"

"Oh...umm. DANG IT! My mom told me this." I muttered. "YES! I got it now!" I shouted causing everyone to look at me.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I yelled out at the people. "Sorry about that. I get carried away sometimes." I said quieter. "I'm in 7th but I just found out I'm a witch."

"Wicked." Harry said. "Me too. So have you talked to anyone yet?" He asked as we walked to the platform.

"Well, you and this Draco guy." I answered nonchalantly.

"WAIT!" Harry interrupted. "Draco as in DRACO MALFOY! He's such a jerk, always making fun of me and my friends."

"Yep, that's him." I replied. "Now how the hell am I supposed to get on the platform?"

"Just run into the wall." Harry stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"What do you take me for?" I asked. "Dude, seriously. I'm not THAT stupid!"

"Oh just come on." He said and dragged me towards the wall.

"I am soo not going through the wall!"

"Oh, yes you are." and with that being said, Harry pushed me into the wall. I closed my eyes, waiting to crash into the hard stone wall. I let out an 'oof' as I fell flat on my butt.

"Dang!" I said as I brushed myself off. I heard a swush and saw Harry come through the wall.

"Thanks for nearly killing me." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't nearly kill you." Harry replied.

"Sure, that's what they all say." I shot back and started to walk away toward the shiny red Hogwarts train. I felt somebody pull me back

"Yes." I said, impatiently.

"Well...I was- was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends?" Harry stuttered.

"Why not?" I said and followed Harry onto the train.


	4. Sara

_Harry's POV:_

As I walked towards the platform, I was knocked down by something.

"Shit." I heard the person on top of me say. "Oh...sorry, my bad." the person said. The girl got up from on top of me and extended her hand to help me up. "This old pervie man was stalking me." she continued. What the heck? Well, it's not surprising somebody was stalking her.

She was perfect from her pitch black hair to her black and red striped tie that was tied loosely around her neck.

"Ok..." I said confused. "My name is Harry. Harry Potter."

"Cool. My name is Sara Ridd- I mean Sara Steele." She stated. I shot her a confused look. I mean...how come she isn't freaking out that I'm Harry Potter the boy who lived? And did she say Riddle or was it just me?

"Wait...don't you know who I am." I asked.

"Umm...Harry Potter." Sara said. Now she looked confused. "Ohh!" She cried out. "You're the guy Lord Voldemort is trying to kill. I kinda forgot."

"Oh." I said relieved. Well at least she wasn't making a big deal about me being Harry Potter like that one girl at Hogsmeade. The girl had practically stalked me. And don't get me started on that guy from the train station.

We talked about Hogwarts and stuff for about 15 minutes.

"So have you talked to anyone yet?" I asked.

"Well...you and this Draco guy." She replied.

"WAIT!" I interrupted. "Draco as in DRACO MALFOY! He's such a jerk. Not to mention he makes fun of me and my friends all the time." Wow. I can't believe she hangs out with that fruitcake.

Sara and I walked towards the train after having convinced, well, pushed Sara through the wall. Sara started to walk ahead of me. I pulled her back.

"Yes." She said in an impatient manner.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends." I stuttered.

"Why not?" She answered and we walked side by side to the train.


	5. Wow, someone's PMSing

As we neared a compartment we heard yelling.

"RON!" a girl shouted. "I am NOT obsessed with studying!"

"Hermione, you go to the library every bloody day!" the guy named Ron shot back. Hermione was about to retort back when Harry swung the compartment door open.

"Hi, Harry." They both said still not noticing me behind them.

"Hey." Harry said back. "This is Sara Steele. She's gonna sit with us."

"OH!" Hermione suddenly said. "I'm soo rude. I'm Hermione Granger and that is Ronald Weasley."

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron said. "It's Ron, Hermione. Get it? RON!"

"Man, someone is PMSing." I whispered to Harry who snorted at my comment, trying to hold in his laughter.

I sat beside Harry while Ron and Hermione sat on the seat across from us.

"SO," Hermione started to say. "Did you come from America cause you have a strong accent."

"Yeah, but you guys are the ones with the accents." I replied.

"Why did you come here all of a sudden?" They all asked curiously after talking for about 30 minutes.

"Umm...I just found out I'm a witch, that's all." I said. Hermione gave me a skeptical look cause she had gotten to know me now very well so far in the train ride and knew there was more to the story. "I'll tell you later." I mouthed to her. She gave an unnoticible nod and we continued to talk. When suddenly the compartment door whipped open.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Scarhead, Mudblood and Carrothead with a new recruit." A familiar voice said coldly. "Oh, it's you, Steele. Already mixing in with the wrong sort, I see."

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy. You can't tell me who to hang out with, so you can shove that smirk up your big hairy ass!" I retorted.

"Well, I'm so glad you noticed my ass. Quite nice isn't it?" Draco said.

"Oh, and don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. It wasn't a compliment." I said and kneed him in the balls. "And that's for making fun of my friends." Draco fell to the floor in pain with Harry, Ron and Hermione trying to hide their amusement.

"This isn't over, Steele." Draco growled and stalked out of the compartment.

"Man, what got shoved up his ass?" I murmered to myself.

"Oh, Malfoy's always such a tightass." Ron replied.

"So, what house are you going to be in?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know really." I answered. "But my dad was in Slytherin and my mom was in Gryffindor, so it's 50-50."

"Well, I hope you get in with us." Harry said shyly.

"WELL, we got to change into our uniforms. We're going to be at Hogwarts soon." Hermione said. "Girls can change here." Hermione started.

"So, you two can get your asses out of here." I finished as I shoved them out and locked the compartment door.

"You're real nice." Hermione said sarcastically.

"I know, aren't I? Shouldn't I get an award or something?" I said.

"Yeah, right." Hermione said. We both finished changing when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Help! HELP! The zombies are attacking!" Ron screamed.

"WTF?" I said and opened the banged on door.

"Haha, sorry." Ron said. "Just couldn't resist. My dad brought home this muggle movie called 'Dawn of the Dead' and you guys were taking so bloody long." I playfully punched Ron in the stomach. "What was that for?" Ron asked, outraged.

"Sorry, just couldn't resist." I said while mimicing him.


	6. I'll stab you, I'm not kidding

I grabbed my luggage and got off the train when I heard a loud booming voice.

"Haha, 'ello, first years 'ere, please!" a giant man said. "Are you Sara Steele?" He questioned as he walked towards me.

"Yeah."

"Follow me wit' the first years."

I nodded again and got on one of the empty boats. Dang! These people are freaking MIDGETS! I was at least 2 feet taller than the first years and I'm short for my age.

As the boats came nearer, I noticed a big castle. It was a dark grey color and looked like something out of a horror movie. The lot of us jumped out of the boats and towards a big wooden door. We were led up to a humongous staircase. Resting her arm on the banister was a stern faced middle aged woman with a pointy black hat on. Man, that hat was retarded! Why doesn't she pull a bunny out of her hat while she's at it?

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You are going to be sorted into one of the 4 houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You may follow me." The lady who I found out was Professor McGonagall said. I went to walk through the door like the other people when Proffesor McGonagall stopped me.

"You are Sara Steele, correct?" She asked me. I nodded. "You are going to be sorted after the first years. Wait for me to come back."

I started to look around the entrance to Hogwarts. There were statues EVERYWHERE! I reached out to touch a statue of some naked guy or woman (couldn't really tell the difference) when the nose came off in a big chunk. OMG!

I stuffed the statue's nose in my pant pocket and kept looking at things. It had been about 30 minutes since the sorting had started.

"You may enter now." A voice said.

"Dude, get it through your head. I don't want to buy any cookies!"

"Umm...ok." I turned around to see a ghost standing behind me.

"Oops! Wrong person." I said and started to walk through the doors.

"Students." Dumbledore, the headmaster, said in a voice that made him sound like he had something stuck in his throat. "We have a transfer student from the states that is entering her sixth year."

I looked up and saw Professor McGonagall motioning me to come to her. She was holding a leathery pointy hat and behind her stood a stool.

"Steele, Sara." She said. I walked up to the stool and sat down. The professor set the hat on my raven black head. All of a sudden, I heard a voice in my head.

_'Hello!'_

HOLY SHIT! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

_'Hmm, you're not very bright. About average. So not Ravenclaw.'_

Seriously, who the hell is this talking? I'll stab you. I'm not kidding...

_'Too unique for Hufflepuff. You're cunning and are quite a prankster, so Slytherin might work. You are also brave and speak your mind. So maybe Gryffindor. Hmmm...but where to put you? __Better be...'_


	7. Holy CRAP!

"...SLYTHERIN!"

I looked around and noticed people clapping. I glanced at the Gryffindor table and smiled at Harry, but he just ignored me. DANG! What's his problem? I continued walking to the table with a black and green banner above it.

After Dumbledore made this long boring speech about how the 3rd floor is off limits and not to go there unless you want to be savagely mauled by Filch's cat. The tables were suddenly filled with TONS of food. Man! I could get used to this.

I started to eat some french fries when I was joined by someone.

"Hey, I heard you were new. Maybe I could show you around sometime. Name's Craig. Craig Sanders."

"I'd like that."

"So, is tomorrow good, since we don't have classes yet?"

"Sure."

I watched Craig walk to the other end of the Slytherin table and sit down.

Craig was a major hottie! He was taller than me which was a plus. Craig had spiky black hair with green tips and beautiful violet eyes which were entrancing. He was kinda a bad/skater boy guy. Gosh, there sure are a lot of hot guys in England. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all."

The feast was over, so I followed Draco since he was a prefect, to the Common Room.

"Oi, Steele. Gone ot stalking me now?" Malfoy said.

"Yeah...in your dreams." I snorted.

"So, Steele, do you need a tour of Hogwarts? I guess I could be bothered to give you one." He mentioned suavely.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Malfoy. Already got someone to- Craig Sanders." I said. I saw him look disappointed, then he covered it up with a cocky smirk.

"Suit yourself." He said and walked away. Dang he is sooo hot- I mean, ANNOYING!

"Chocolate ham." I stated as I stood by the portrait. Where the heck did they get that password? As I walked into the common room, I looked around. Everything in the room was either green or black. There were black couches and a big fireplace with, umm...fire in it. There were also tables for studying stuff at.

Shit! I don't know where the girl dorms are. I guess I'll just look around until I find it. If I ask someone, I'll probably look like a retard or something.

I walked until I saw two staircases. Well, there is only one way to figure this out.

"Hey, person." I said to a random person. "Yeah, you with the combover. Pick a number- one or two." The person sent me a strange look and held up two fingers.

I went up the right staircase until I reached a door that had a plaque on it. I didn't bother to look at what it said and barged in.

"Holy CRAP!" I shouted. In front of me was a naked Craig with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "I take it this isn't the girl's dorm." I said then ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Instead I went up the left staircase this time. When I got to the top, I noticed a long hall lined with doors. On each door was a plaque with people's names on them. I walked until I found a door that had my name on it as well as two other names. It read:

**_Dorm Quarters of-_**

_Dani Nixon_

_Sara Steele_

_Rylie Tandrant_

I opened the door to see two girls sitting on a bed. There were three beds total. One for each of us. The beds were four-posted with black curtains that covered the bed. There was also a door that led to a bathroom. The girl's stopped talking when I opened the door.

"Hey, you must be our new roommate." a blonde haired girl said. "My name's Rylie Tandrant and this is my friend Dani Nixon." She finished while pointing to a brunette beside her.

"Hey. Sara Steele."

"Ohh, sweet hair." Dani exclaimed.

"Thanks." I said.

"So," Rylie said with a devilish look. "Have you seen any hotties yet?"

"Totally." I said. "There are hot guys all over this school."

"Ohh, pick me! Pick me!" Dani said. "Have you seen Malfoy? Summer's been good to him."

"Yeah." I said. "But he's kinda not. He's such an asshole."

"You got a point." Rylie said. "But have you seen Blaise Zambini? He is looking fresh this year."

"Seriously." Dani said. "But I think that Mitch Harley, you know the guy that's in our year, he's in ravenclaw, is steaming HOT!"

"Have you heard of Craig Sanders?" I asked curiously.

"Hell, yeah!" Rylie shouted. "That guy is F-I-N-E ... fine!"

"Why?" Dani asked.

"He's gonna give me a tour of Hogwarts tomorrow." I stated.

"LUCKY!" Dani shrieked.

"Is there anybody to stay away from?" I said.

"Well, for one stay away from Gryffindors or else everyone will hate you." Rylie answered.

"Yeah. The two of don't have a problem with them, but some people like Malfoy do." Dani said.

"Also," Rylie added. "Stay away from Flint, the guy with the messed up teeth. He's not a nice guy."

"Why?"

"Well, rumor has it that he takes advantage of girls, if you know what I mean." Rylie hinted with a pointed stare.

We talked about lots of things like our families, music and guys. That seemed to be Dani and Rylie's favorite subject- hot guys.

"Well, dudes. I'm tired, soo I'm gonna go to bed." I said.

I changed into my pajamas (black tank top and hot pink pajama pants).

"Night, guys!" I said to Dani and Rylie.

"Night." They both said.

I fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Bacon thief equals chopped off nuts

"SARA, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" Someone yelled near my ear. I felt someone rip the covers off my bed and coldness surrounded me.

I opened my eyes to see Rylie leaning over me, grinning like mad. "FINALLY!" Rylie sighed. "It's about time! It's already five in the afternoon." I jumped out of my bed quickly.

"HOLY SHIT! Really?" I asked.

"Nah, it's really 8 am. I just wanted you to wake up. I got kinda bored."

"You butt-tard. I could've slept longer!" I exclaimed. As soon as I finished talking, Dani slipped out of the bathroom, steam cascading behind her out from the bathroom.

"FInally! I thought you died or something." Dani said.

"You guys are soo mean!" I said. "I'm not a lesbian, but do you guys got boyfriends?"

"Ohh! I do!" Rylie said excitedly. "His name is Greg Parsens. He is soo dreamy! He has shaggy dirty blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Too bad he's in Hufflepuff. I have to sneak out to see him."

"I wish, I had a boyfriend." Dani said quietly. "I get really nervous around guys."

"I got an idea." I said extra-excitedly. "Let's go find you a boyfriend later on today."

"Hell yeaa!" Rylie and Dani said at the same time.

"Oh, shit! I'll meet up with you guys later and we can go man-hunting. I have to find Craig." I said. They both nodded their heads.

"Well, we're going to head outside later on." Dani said.

"Ok. Talk to you later." I said as Dani and Rylie left the room. I walked to the closet to see what to wear. We didn't have to wear uniforms today since there were no classes.

I grabbed my combat boots, a black tank top (not the one I was sleeping in), and a pair of baggy black jeans. I left my pitch black hair down and layered. I put on some makeup around my green eyes. After I was satisfied with my look, I walked out of the dorm and down the stairs.

I looked around the common room. Everybody was already up and around the school. I headed towards the Great Hall so I could eat. I walked in to see everybody at their tables and eating. Damn! I never get anything right around here. First, the boys dorm and now, this! "Hey, guys!" I said as I sat down between Dani and Rylie. People started to leave after the next five minutes.

"Well, we're gonna go now." Rylie said. I nodded and continued to eat my bacon. I love bacon! A hand came towards my plate and tried to steal my bacon. I slapped the hand and looked up to see Draco.

"Don't mess with me and my bacon. It's mine. ALL MINE!" I finished making people send me weird looks.

"You shouldn't have slapped me!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you touched my bacon. You're lucky this time. Next time you try to pull a stunt like that, I'll chop your nuts off." I said and continued to eat.

Draco stared at me a couple of seconds before he opened his mouth. "Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"I guess so." I replied.

"FINE! Be tha- wait..you said yes?" Draco said.

"Hmm...let me say it again. 'I guess so'." I said.

"Well, see ya later." Draco said and strided out of the Great Hall with his two bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. Why the hell did I say yes? This is Malfoy we're talking about! "Hey!" I heard a voice behind me start. "Still up for that tour?"

I looked behind me to see Craig standing behind me. HELL YEAA! "Sure." I said calmly. I took one last sip of orange juice, wiped my mouth with a napkin and got up from where I was sitting.

"So, where to first?" I asked. We spent a majority of the time walking around the school, talking about stuff. I found out how he got kicked out of his parents house and had to live permenantly at Hogwarts. I told him about my life (sans the fact that Voldemort was my father) and how I just found out I was a witch. He was an only child and so was I.

"So, are you going with anyone to Hogsmead yet?" He said.

"Oh..I'm sorry. Draco already asked me." I said softly.

"Ohh!" Craig frowned. "That's ok. Forget I asked."

"I'd go with you if I hadn't said yes to Draco. Well, I gotta go do some man-hunting with Dani and Rylie. Thanks for the tour." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran down the stairs and out the front door.


	9. Hogsmeade? Plus Harry the dbag

I stepped out onto the soft purple grass, haha just playin, green grass and searched the grounds for Dani and Rylie. I spotted them underneath a tree playing card games.

"GOD, you suck." Rylie said to Dani. "You always beat me!"

"Hey dudes." I said.

"Hey." They both said.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"I beat Dani!" Rylie squealed, excitedly.

"You soo did not!" Dani defended. "I did."

"_You_ beat Dani?" Rylie said confusedly. "But aren't _you _Dani?"

"Nevermind. Forget I said that." Dani said.

"Let's go man-hunting during classes instead." Rylie said.

"Yeah, I agree. It will be more easier." I said.

"I third that." Dani said as we walked inside.

"So, guys. What's Hogsmeade?" I asked curiously.

"Ohh, it's like Diagon Alley, but more fun. We get to go there and buy stuff on certain weekends." Rylie filled me in.

"Did you get asked?" Dani questioned.

"Yeah. Draco and Craig." I confirmed.

"Soo, who did you pick?" Dani said.

"I said yes to Draco cause he asked before Craig. I didn't know Craig wanted to go with me." I finished.

"Well, at least they're both hot." Rylie stated.

"I think you should've gone with Craig. Draco's an ass." Dani said as she walked away.

"Talk to you later." Rylie said and ran over to where Dani was walking.

Gahhhh...what should I do now? Guess I'll go see what's up Harry's ass.

I walked around until I found Hermione with a girl (I think her name was Lavander or something). "Hey, Hermione!" I said, cheerfully. "Do you know where Harry is?"

"Oh, hi, Sara. He's over by the Forbidden Forest, over there." She said and pointed. "He seems really ticked."

"Thanks." I said. I left Hermione and Lavender and headed towards the spot where Hermione had pointed. When I got there I saw Harry leaning against a tree looking pissed.

"Harry, why the hell are you so pissed at me for?" I demanded angerly.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe it's that you're a freakin' DEATHEATER!" Harry shouted, filling the forest with a scream of a thousand winds.

"JUST CAUSE I'M IN SLYTHERIN DOESN'T MEAN I'M A DEATHEATER, YOU ASSHOLE!" I shouted back.

"WELL, YOU KNO-" Harry started.

"I AM NOT GONNA STAND HERE AND TAKE ALL THIS SHIT FROM YOU!" I said and stormed away. Who the hell died and made him an asshole? "Damn him." I muttered. All around me there were people whispering and pointing at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR GUYS' DEAL? NEVER SEEN SOMEONE ANGRY BEFORE? WELL, STARE AT THIS, YOU FUCKERS!" I yelled and flipped them off with both hands, turned around and left.

* * *

I reread the letter over again.

_Ms. Steele,_

_We regret to inform you that your mom has passed away due to 'unknown circumstances'. We found traces of deatheater magic smoke, but we are still unsure as to the culprits. Blessed day to you.._

_- Coneral Fudge_

It's all my fucking father's fault! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in this stupid Slytherin house and my mom wouldn't have been murdered. I had ran into the school and now sat under the stairway my blue eyes brimmed with tears. Now Harry thinks I'm some freakin' deatheater and I look like a complete tard. Damn, I can't believe I started to like that nerdy-assed glasses wearing loser.

"Hello, anybody there?" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"GO AWAY!" I said.

I looked up to see a boy looking down at me. He had reddish-blackish hair and hazel eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's none of your business. Anyways, why should you care?" I questioned.

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Oh, come on."

"FINE! I'll tell you then. My life sucks. My best friend hates me. My dad's an evil creepso. I don't have a lot of friends. I don't have a boyfriend and I'm in freakin' SLYTHERIN! The house where everybody hates you except other Slytherins. To make matters worse, I just found out that my fucking MOTHER was just murdered! IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YA?" I finished, hysterically. I burst into fresh tears.

"Shhh. It's going to be ok." He said softly and hugged me tightly. "It's gonna be ok."


	10. I was going stab him in the face

It had been five days since that day I met Jaret Hilton. He was soo nice to me that day. Since that day, we have become best friends. It was the day of Hogsmeade.

"Man, guys," I said as I walked with my three friends (Dani, Rylie and Jaret), "I have to go to Hogsmeade with Malfoy today."

"That does suck." Dani said truthfully.

"That guy's a total sleazebag, Sara, if he does anything to you, just let me know." Jaret said in a deadly voice.

"Man, protective, aren't we?" I said.

"Well, I just don't want you to get hurt," Jaret defended.

"I have to go meet up with Greg," Rylie stated.

"See ya later." I called to her as she walked away. "I better get going too." I said and walked down towards the Great Hall. I scanned the room and spotted Malfoy flirting with some girls. Oh, how surprising! Note that sarcasm. As I walked towards Draco, I noticed Harry wearing a very Malfoy-like smirk. Gahhh! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

Harry, along with Ron, stalked towards me. "Well, if it isn't our favorite deatheater." Harry said.

"Well, if isn't Pothead." I shot back. He was such a douche. I couldn't believe I'd been so wrong about him. One of these days, I was going stab him in the face and be done with his crap. Thank god, the Womping Willow tree was right next to my window. I'd watched enough crime TV to know not to leave evidence.

Harry went to open his mouth, but was interrupted when Draco walked and stood beside me.

"Why don't you and Weaselbee go fuck each other?" Draco said to Harry.

"Let's get out of here, Ron." Harry countered, lacing his fingers with Ron and strutting off.

"So, you're read to go?" Draco said as he snaked his arm around my waist.

* * *

"Finally! We're freakin' here!" I said.

"Bloody hell, Sara, we only walked six feet!" Draco exclaimed.

"So? That's still SIX FEET!" I said. There was a reason I skipped gym class all the time.

"Come on, we're going to the Quidditch store." Draco said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into one of the many shops.

"So, what's quidditch?" I asked curiously.

Draco turned from a broom he was checking out and looked at me like I was from a different planet. "You got to be fucking kidding me!" Draco said and started to ramble on and on about a waffle or quaffle.

"HOY SHIT! Just forget I asked. Now will you please SHUT UP?" I shouted.

"NO ONE TELLS A MALFOY TO SHUT UP!" Draco said.

"Well, guess what? I DID!" I shot back.

"Bitch!"

"Cocky bastard!"

"Conceited!"

"Poptart!"

"Hey, you can't call someone a poptart!"

"Yeah you can."

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Fine, you win, but can we leave this freakin' store?"

"Fine, as long as we don't go look for shoes."

* * *

"DAMN YOU, SHOES!" Draco yelled as he sat on a bench in the shoe store. I don't really like looking for shoes, but he's fun to piss off.

"Oh, come on, Draco. I can't live without my shoes!" I said as I looked at a pair of black combat boots. "Do you think these would look good on me?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Can you just blood hurry up!" Draco answered.

I paid for my boots and some sneakers. "Ok, we can go now." I said to Draco as he glared at a pair of shiny red high heels.

Draco ran out ahead of me. "I'm free! I'm free!" He yelled, causing people to stare at the two of us.

"Dang! Could you say it any louder?" I said.

"Actually, yes, I could. I'M FRE—" Draco started to say when I tackled him. "What the hell was that for?" Draco asked while brushing himself off.

"I don't know, just felt like it, I guess." I replied.

Draco playfully pushed me.

"What was that for?" I asked surprised. Tingles were shooting from my fingers to my toes and I kind of wanted to rip his clothes off.

"I don't know, just felt like it, I guess." Draco mimicked in a high-pitch girly voice.

"Hey! I so do not sound like that!" I said while laughing.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Draco said in a disbelieving voice.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"Do you want to go eat?" Draco asked.

"No." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, ok then." Draco said, pulling out his magical phone wand and clicking through his texts.

"I was being sarcastic dumbo." I said. "Where to?"

Draco grabbed my hand with his own and stared towards a shop called 'The Tea Shop'. We sat down at one of the booths across from each other.

"I'll order for the both of us." Draco said with a suave flip of his bangs.

"Sure." I said back.

A few minutes later a waiter with a funny mustache came up and set down two bowls full of something that looked like black tapioca pudding. "Draco, what the hell is this stuff?" I asked as soon as the waiter left.

"Caviar." He said simply, scooping a large spoonful and pushing it sensually between his lips.

"Which is?" I asked again.

"Fish eggs." Draco answered.

"EWWWW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"What's wrong with fish eggs?" Draco mused.

"That's SICK! That's like eating someone's kid! I have a FISH for christs sake! I DON'T THINK MR. Fuggles would like me eating his eggs!" I shouted.

"Did you say Mr. Fuggles?" Draco said while trying to hold in his laughter. It was a jolly sort of laughter. If I wasn't so pissed at how insensitive he was being, I would have admited how nice his chuckling was in a Santa sort of way. Regardless, it was one I definitely could get used to hearing everyday.

"It's not my fault I named him when I was three, okay!"

"Fine, we won't eat it then!" Draco exclaimed, nostrils flaring in indignation. Draco ordered some burgers and fries and we started to eat.

"So, Draco." I said inbetween bites of my burger. "Have you ever wished you could fly?"

"Ok, I'll act like I didn't hear that, Sara. Anyways, I was wondering if—" Draco started to say something but it was stopped by Rylie running towards me, her face soaked with tears.

"OMG! What's wrong, Rylie?" I asked in a worried voice.

"It's *_SNIFF*_ Greg. I went to *_SNIFF*_ meet up with him at the *_SNIFF*_ Three Broomsticks only to *_SNIFF*_ see him in the alleyway *_SNIFF*_ snogging that 5th year Hufflepuff slut." She finished. I handed her a tissue to blow her nose. "How could he do this to me? HOW?" Rylie cried.

"It's ok, Rylie. You deserve better than him." I said as I comforted her. "Draco, I'm going to walk her back to the castle. Do you want me to meet back up with you here?" I asked.

"Nah, it's ok. I'll be fine." He said sadly as he watched me walk away.


End file.
